At the present time, during installation of a new sanitary sewer main, existing branch lines are crossed and/or broken. It is intended that these branch lines will eventually be connected to the sewer main. However, because of necessity to test the new main line after it is installed, connections cannot be made at that time. Accordingly, a "T" or other connector may be installed in the main line, and the branch lines and the main line are buried. Subsequently, after testing of the new system, the lines are unearthed and the laterals are tied into the new sewer system. Thereafter, the lines are reburied.